Clover
by arisanightray
Summary: Osomatsu hanya tinggal bertiga dengan orang tuanya, meski demikian ayahnya selalu bercerita bahwa Osomatsu punya lima adik kembar laki-laki. Sehari sebelum kematian ayahnya, Osomatsu diminta untuk mencari kelima adiknya dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Meski Osomatsu takut akan penolakan dari kelima adiknya, namun Osomatsu bertekad untuk membawa pulang ke rumah adik-adiknya.
1. Prologue

**Hai, Arisa kembali^^**

 **Kali ini saya mencoba membuat cerita bersambung lagi dengan tema keluarga, karena saya rindu menulis dan berinteraksi dengan para pembaca. Kesibukan saya di Kampus kali ini (hanya) mengerjakan skripsi, jadi menulis cerita ini sembari mengerjakan skripsi merupakan tantangan tersendiri untuk saya. Sudah lama sekali saya tidak menulis cerita karena itu saya minta maaf jika ceritanya tidak menarik atau bahkan aneh, meski demikian saya harap kalian menyukainya.**

 _ **Warning : typo**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I own nothing, just the story.**_

 **CLOVER**

 **Prologue**

"Aku tak bisa melakukan ini..." Seorang pria memeluk bayi laki-lakinya dengan erat, berusaha untuk menenangkannya karena sedari tadi bayi laki-lakinya terus menangis. "Aku sudah kehilangan istriku, aku tak ingin kehilangan anak-anakku juga..."

"Jika kau tidak melakukan ini, kau akan merawat keenam anakmu sendirian. Itu bukan hal yang mudah, Tuan. Saya hanya takut anak-anak Anda akan terlantar karena Anda akan merawat mereka sendirian."

"Mereka sudah tidak mengenal ibu mereka, tidak akan kubiarkan mereka tidak mengenalku juga."

"Merawat mereka bukan berarti saya tidak akan memperkenalkan kau sebagai ayah kandung mereka. Kau masih bisa mengunjungi mereka di Gereja, atau bahkan di keluarga baru mereka jika ada keluarga yang mengadopsi mereka. Cara ini saya lakukan supaya mereka tidak terikat dengan tanah desa ini."

Matsuzou terdiam. Perkataan Kamimatsu, pendeta dari Gereja di Desa sebelah ada benarnya. Diliriknya Osomatsu, bayi laki-laki pertamanya yang sedari tadi menangis di pelukannya kini sudah terdiam dan tertidur. Wajah Osomatsu masih merah sehabis menangis, dan tanpa sadar Matsuzou menangis melihatnya karena sedih.

"...Baiklah. Kau boleh merawat anak-anakku tapi tidak dengan Osomatsu. Biarkan aku yang merawat dan menjaga Osomatsu. Saat Osomatsu sudah dewasa aku akan mengunjungi anak-anakku lainnya bersama Osomatsu."

Kamimatsu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dalam saku bajunya dan menyerahkannya ke Matsuzou. "Kau bisa menghubungiku di nomor ini jika kau ingin berbicara dengan mereka. Aku juga akan menghubungimu untuk mengabari tentang anak-anakmu. Aku akan kembali besok untuk menjemput kelima anakmu. Semoga hari ini kau bisa memanfaatkan waktumu bersama kelima anakmu sebelum mereka pergi dari rumah ini."

Matsuzou hanya menganguk pelan, namun ia tak berkata apa-apa meski Kamimatsu berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Matsuzou masih menangis, satu persatu air matanya mulai membasahi wajah Osomatsu. "Hei nak, mulai besok di rumah ini hanya akan ada aku, kau, dan ibumu. Kau akan berpisah dengan adik-adikmu, tapi aku berharap aku bisa mendidikmu menjadi seorang kakak yang berani, sabar, dan penyayang. Sehingga saat kau bertemu dengan adik-adikmu nantinya kau bisa melindungi mereka, menjaga mereka, dan selalu ada untuk mereka."

Matsuzou mendekatkan bayi Osomatsu ke wajahnya sehingga ia bisa mencium aroma sabun bayi pada Osomatsu. Ia tahu berat untuknya berpisah dengan anak-anaknya, Matsuzou takut anak-anaknya akan membencinya nanti. "Maafkan aku memilihmu sebagai orang yang terikat dengan tanah desa ini, Osomatsu."

 **Yup, sekian pembukaan cerita dari saya** _ **. Chapter**_ **selanjutnya akan bertempat tujuh belas tahun kemudian. Kritik dan saran saya terima, jadi saya minta review dari kalian m(-_-)m**


	2. Chapter 1 : Osomatsu's Journey

**Hai, Arisa disini. Sebelum melanjutkan, Arisa minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru melanjutkan ceritanya setahun setelah** _ **prologue**_ **dibuat. Pada saat** _ **prologue**_ **dibuat, Arisa sedang berusaha menyelesaikan skripsi agar dapat wisuda bulan Agustus namun apa daya usaha Arisa gagal dan akhirnya Arisa berusaha supaya dapat wisuda Febuari lalu dan alhamdulilah usaha Arisa berhasil, Arisa sudah sarjana Febuari lalu. Arisa awalnya pesimis untuk melanjutkan karena Arisa sudah lama tidak** _ **update,**_ **jika Arisa melanjutkannya, adakah yang mau membaca? Ternyata banyak yang meminta Arisa untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dan Arisa sangat senang para pembaca masih menantikan cerita ini.**

 **Sekarang kesibukan Arisa mencari pekerjaan. Sembari menunggu mendapat pekerjaan, Arisa akan melanjutkan menulis cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah mendukung Arisa, Arisa akan berusaha untuk tidak mengabaikan cerita ini.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Warning : 1)** _ **typo,**_ **karena Arisa hanya manusia biasa**

 **Disclaimer :** _ **I own nothing**_

 **Chapter 1 :** _ **Osomatsu's journey**_

"Sedari dulu Dewa telah memberi kita kekayaan alam yang melimpah agar kita bisa menikmatinya. Tanah di desa ini luas dan subur, air di desa ini melimpah dengan air sungai yang bersih dan tak pernah kering. Sebagai balasan atas kenikmatan yang telah diberi Dewa, kita para penduduk desa telah berjanji akan menyatu dengan alam desa ini setelah tujuh belas tahun lamanya kita menikmatinya. Tubuh kita memang akan dikubur di tanah suci ini, tapi kita akan terlahir kembali sebagai tumbuhan, sebagai bagian dari alam desa ini."

"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu Matsuzou jatuh cinta dengan Matsuyo, penduduk desa ini, Desa Hedge, dan menikah dengannya. Bukti dari cinta Matsuzou kepada Matsuyo adalah ia bersedia menemani Matsuyo untuk tinggal di d dan mengikat janji suci dengan Dewa. Mereka memang hanya bisa menikmati masa mereka sebagai pasangan selama dua tahun, karena Matsuyo meninggal delapan belas tahun yang lalu dan tumbuh kembali menjadi semanggi berkelopak enam. Namun akhirnya, hari ini Matsuzou bisa bertemu kembali dengan istri tercintanya di alam ini. Kita hanya bisa menunggu Matsuzou akan terlahir kembali menjadi tumbuhan apa. Sekarang mari kita berdoa atas kebahagiaan Matsuzou menyatu dengan alam."

Semua orang menundukkan kepalanya dan berdoa dalam hati. "Berdoa selesai." Satu persatu para penduduk yang menghadiri pemakaman Matsuzou pergi. Tak lama, hanya tinggal seorang pemuda dengan jas dan celana hitam yang belum meninggalkan pemakaman. Pemuda itu yang sedari tadi berdiri kini duduk di atas tanah.

"Ayah." panggil Osomatsu. "Terima kasih sudah berjuang melawan penyakitmu selama setahun ini. Aku harap kini ayah senang karena dapat beristirahat di sebelah ibu." Osomatsu melirik sederetan daun semanggi berkelopak enam di atas tanah yang terletak di sebelah makam Matsuzou. "Aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengan ibu, tapi aku harap ibu senang bisa bertemu dengan ayah."

"Osomatsu." Osomatsu menoleh ke belakang setelah mendengar suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya. Osomatsu melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat menjadi dua, dan memakai baju terusan berwarna biru.

Osomatsu tersenyum saat mengenali siapa orang yang memanggilnya "Totoko." Osomatsu berjalan menghampiri Totoko. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Aku mendengar berita tentang ayahmu, jadi aku datang kemari semalam. Nanti malam aku akan kembali ke kota."

"Benarkah? sayang sekali kau tidak menginap di rumah orang tuamu dulu."

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka tinggal di desa ini." Osomatsu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

Totoko Yowai adalah teman Osomatsu saat Osomatsu masih kecil. Umurnya hanya beda setahun lebih muda dari Osomatsu, membuat mereka cepat akrab. Setahun yang lalu Totoko memutuskan untuk pindah ke desa lain karena menurutnya aturan 'tujuh belas tahun menikmati kekayaan alam ini dengan cara tinggal di desa ini maka harus membayarnya dengan meninggal di desa ini dan terlahir kembali menjadi tumbuhan' adalah kutukan bagi Totoko. Saat Totoko berulang tahun yang keenam belas, Totoko memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota agar tidak terikat janji suci dengan Dewa desa ini. Totoko juga mengajak Osomatsu karena saat itu Osomatsu belum genap berumur tujuh belas tahun, namun Osomatsu menolaknya. Ia ingin mengikat janji suci dengan Dewa desa ini, ia ingin bisa berada di sisi ayah dan ibunya.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?" pertanyaan Totoko membuyarkan lamunan Osomatsu.

"Aku... mungkin akan pergi. Kau tahu sedari dulu Ayah selalu bercerita mengenai impiannya berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Aku akan mewujudkan impian ayahku, meski ayahku sudah tiada. Aku akan mempertemukan adik-adikku dengan kedua orang tua kandung mereka." Osomatsu tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaan Totoko. Senyuman sedih yang terlihat jelas di wajah Osomatsu.

"Kau belum siap bertemu mereka."

"Tak akan pernah siap, Totoko." kini Osomatsu menatap wajah Totoko. "Selama delapan belas tahun Ayah selalu mengajariku bagaimana caranya agar menjadi kakak yang baik, kakak yang bertanggung jawab. Selama delapan belas tahun ini pula Ayah melarangku berbicara dengan adik-adikku. Aku hanya bisa melihat Ayah berbicara dengan mereka. Bagaimana jika ternyata Ayah tidak melarangku, melainkan karena adik-adikku tidak mau berbicara denganku? bagaimana jika mereka tidak menerimaku sebagai kakak mereka karena hanya aku yang dapat tinggal bersama Ayah dan Ibu, meski Ibu kini menjadi daun semanggi? Bagaimana, Totoko?"

"Kau akan menemukan jawabannya saat kau bertemu dengan mereka, Osomatsu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Baiklah..." kata Osomatsu sambil menghela nafas kecewa.

"Sekarang istirahatlah dan persiapkan perjalananmu. Kau tahu ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang."

"Terima kasih, Totoko."

"Uugghh..." Osomatsu berdiri sambil menegakkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Osomatsu melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan puas. Lantai yang bersih, dan perabotan rumah yang tertata rapi terlihat menyegarkan di mata Osomatsu. Besok pagi ia akan meninggalkan rumah ini untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan, karena itu Osomatsu ingin meninggalkan rumah ini dalam keadaan bersih dan sempurna.

Osomatsu berjalan menuju kebun belakang rumahnya, tempat ayah dan ibunya dimakamkan. Desa tempat Osomatsu tinggal tidak mempunyai area pemakaman, mereka akan memakamkan anggota keluarga mereka di kebun rumah masing-masing. "Ibu, apa kabar?" Osomatsu tersenyum saat melihat kumpulan daun semanggi berkelopak enam di hadapannya. "Besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan panjang, semoga ibu menikmatinya." Osomatsu membungkukkan badannya lalu memetik beberapa daun semanggi. "Akhirnya kau akan bertemu dengan anak-anakmu."

Osomatsu masuk ke dalam rumah, berjalan menuju ruang keluarga lalu duduk di atas sofa. "Aku khawatir bagaimana reaksi mereka saat aku memberi tahu mereka kau adalah ibuku. Aku juga khawatir mereka tidak ingin pulang ke rumah ini, tentu saja aku akan melakukan segala cara agar mereka mau tapi tetap saja aku khawatir." Osomatsu meletakan daun semanggi berkelopak enam di atas meja lalu mengambil sebuah buku kecil yang sedari tadi ada di atas meja.

Buku kecil itu berwarna hitam dengan ukiran nama Matsuzou di sampulnya berisikan biodata dan kisah para adik Osomatsu. Osomatsu membuka halaman buku dengan acak hingga berhenti pada halaman kosong. Osomatsu mengambil daun semanggi berkelopak enam dan menyelipkannya di halaman tersebut. "Setidaknya aku senang Ibu menemani perjalananku nanti." Gumam Osomatsu.

Tujuan pertama Osomatsu adalah Desa sebelah, Desa Azure. Matsuzou bercerita saat masih bayi adik-adiknya dititipkan kepada pendeta Gereja bernama Kamimatsu. Osomatsu memegang kertas keci bertuliskan alamat lokasi Gereja. Pukul delapan pagi, Osomatsu meninggalkan rumah dan berjalan kaki menuju Desa sebelah karena lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh. Langit yang cerah seakan-akan mendukung Osomatsu untuk memulai perjalanan. Sesekali Osomatsu menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya.

Dua jam kemudian, Osomatsu sampai di Desa Azure. Osomatsu takjub karena keadaan Desa sangat berbeda dengan Desa tempat Osomatsi tinggal. Pasar terlihat sangat ramai dan menjajakan berbagai macam jenis makanan. Tanpa sadar, Osomatsu membeli beberapa makanan yang belum pernah ia lihat. "Enak!" serunya saat memakan sebuah roti dengan saus daging. Osomatsu memakan roti tersebut sambil duduk di pinggir kolam air mancur yang terletak tak jauh dari Pasar.

Saat hendak menikmati makanannya, Osomatsu merasa ada yang mengambil salah satu kantong belanjanya. Osomatsu melihat seorang anak kecil dengan cepat mengambil kantong belanja Osomatsu kemudian kabur. Tak terima makanannya dicuri, Osomatsu mengejarnya hingga ke pinggir hutan. Meski Osomatsu membawa ransel yang besar dan berat, Osomatsu dapat menangkap pencuri makanannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak anak kecil tersebut.

"Tidak sampai kau mengembalikan makananku!"

"Aku tidak mencuri makananmu!"

"Jangan kelabui aku, anak kecil. Jika kau ingin makan, kau bisa memintaku tanpa harus mencurinya."

Anak kecil itu terdiam "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Sekarang, dimana makananku?" tanya Osomatsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak tahu! wek!" ucap anak kecil itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau ini!" Osomatsu kemudian menyerang anak kecil itu dengan menggelitikan badannya, membuat anak kecil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha! Geli! Hentikan! Tolong!" teriak anak kecil itu.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau kembalikan makanan itu. Aku sangat penasaran dengan makanan itu, tahu!"

"Ada apa ini?" Osomatsu berhenti menggelitik anak kecil tersebut saat mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya. "Rosa? kenapa kau ada disini?" Osomatsu terkejut saat mendengar suaranya. Sangat mirip dengannya.

"Kakak!" Rosa, anak kecil yang mencuri makanan Osomatsu lari menuju seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Osomatsu. Perlahan, Osomatsu membalikan badannya.

"Kau buat masalah lagi?" tanya orang tersebut kepada Rosa.

"Maaf Kak, tapi aku benar-benar lapar. Saat di Pasar aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip sekali dengan Kakak jadi aku ingin menjahilinya."

"Oh ya? dimana oranag itu?" Osomatsu kini dapat melihat orang tersebut dengan jelas. Kedua mata mereka terbelak kaget saat mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Osomatsu seperti sedang bercermin, melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya mempunyai wajah, gaya rambut, dan suara yang sama. Perbedaan dari mereka hanya pada baju mereka. Osomatsu memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna merah dan celana biru sedangkan orang itu memakai baju terusan berwarna hitam dengan kalung salib di lehernya.

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat sampai Osomatsu memanggil nama orang itu. "Karamatsu?"

"Kau siapa?"

" _Kau tahu Osomatsu, Karamatsu sekarang sedang bersekolah agar ia bisa menjadi Pendeta, loh! Bukankah itu hebat?" Matsuzou tiba-tiba memeluk leher Osomatsu saat Osomatsu sedang belajar di kamarnya._

" _Ayah, hentikan! Aku sedang belajar!" rengek Osomatsu yang tidak nyaman lehernya dipeluk ayahnya._

" _Padahal ia baru berumur tiga belas tahun, namun ia sudah mempunyai cita-cita menjadi pelayan Tuhan. Kau mempunyai adik yang hebat, Osomatsu!"_

" _Iya, iya. Saat kita pergi setelah ulang tahun ku yang ke tujuh belas kau bisa mengatakan itu di hadapannya."_

Kenyataannya Matsuzou tidak pernah bisa melakukannya.

"Osomatsu!" Osomatsu melihat seorang kakek dengan baju terusan berwarna putih datang menghampirinya saat Osomatsu memasuki Gereja. "Kau sudah dewasa, nak." ujar kakek tersebut sambil memeluk Osomatsu.

"Aku tebak, kau kah Kamimatsu?" tanya Osomatsu.

"Iya, iya, ini aku! Delapan belas tahun kita tidak pernah bertemu dan kau sudah melupakanku?"

"Tentu saja, Paman! Aku masih bayi saat bertemu denganmu!" jawab Osomatasu sambil tertawa, Kamimatsu pun ikut tertawa.

"Tidak sopan kau memanggilnya Paman, kau harus memanggilnya Bapa." tawa Osomatsu terhenti setelah mendengar suara Karamatsu dari sampingnya. Osomatsu dapat merasakan Karamatsu sedang memandanginya tajam.

"Karamatsu! Kau sudah beretemu dengan kakakmu? Lihat, aku tidak pernah berbohong, bukan? Keluargamu pasti akan datang untuk menjemputmu dan adik-adikmu! Jadi, apa kabarnya Matsuzou?"

Osomatsu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Matsuzou. "Kau... belum mendengar kabar ayahku?"

"Tentu saja belum. Matsuzou sedang sakit dan aku tidak ingin mengganggunya istirahat jadi aku menunggunya memberi kabar. Apakah Matsuzou sudah sembuh? Dimana ia sekarang? Apa ia bersamamu?" tanya Kamimatsu dengan nada semangat, penuh harapan.

Osomatsu menelan ludah, "Ayah... tidak selamat. Ia sudah pergi beberapa hari lalu. Pemakaman sudah dilakukan kemarin dan sekarang... aku hendak menepati janji ayah untuk bisa mengumpulkan anak-anaknya..." keadaan hening sejenak, meski Osomatsu dapat merasakan ketegangan di antara Kamimatsu dan Karamatsu.

"Astaga." Tak lama Kamimatsu jatuh ke lantai karena badannya terasa lemas.

"Bapa!" Karamatsu segera menghampiri Kamimatsu dan berusaha menolongnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja. Matsuzou... Matsuzou sudah pergi dan... apakah kau berencana mengumpulkan adik-adikmu sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku mengajak ibu berkelana bersamaku."

"Ibu?" tanya Karamatsu dengan wajah bingung. Osomatsu kemudian mengeluarkan buku saku dari saku bajunya dan membukanya. Osomatsu memperlihatkan beberapa helai daun semanggi yang berada di buku tersebut.

"Ibu terlahir sebagai daun semanggi setelah pergi, sehingga aku bisa membawanya ke..." Osomatsu berhenti bicara karena ia mendengar suara Karamatsu tertawa.

"Ha... hahaha... Ibu? Kau bilang daun itu ibuku?" Karamatsu yang sedari tadi duduk mulai berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Mana mungkin daun sekecil itu adalah ibuku! Kau gila?! Dia bukan ibuku!" Karamatsu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menunjuk daun semanggi tersebut dengan marah.

 _Plak_

Tanpa sadar, Osomatsu menampar Karamatsu. "Beraninya kau tidak mengakui ibumu sendiri! Jika kau bukan adik kandungku, kau akan aku bunuh!" teriak Osomatsu.

"Bunuh saja aku! Aku ini bukan adikmu! Begitu pula Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, dan Todomatsu! Mereka semua adikku namun bukan adikmu! Sedari awal kau tidak pernah ada di kehidupan kami, kau hanya orang asing bagi kami! dan jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan adik-adikku sebelum kau langkahi mayatku!" Karamatsu berjalan melewati Osomatsu sambil menabrak dada Osomatsu dengan kasar.

"Satu minggu!" Osomatsu kembali berteriak, membuat Karamatsu berhenti berjalan. "Beri aku satu minggu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku adalah kakakmu dan aku berhak berada di kehidupan kalian!"

Karamatsu hanya terdiam namun Osomatsu tahu dari mata Karamatsu, Karamatsu tidak menyukai usulannya. "Aku tidak berhak memutuskan apakah kau boleh tinggal disini atau tidak tapi Bapa yang berhak me..."

"Tentu saja boleh!" Kamimatsu memotong kalimat Karamatsu dengan berkata dengan nada riang. "Kau sangat diterima disini, Osomatsu. Aku juga sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Matsuyo. Lagipula aku penasaran seperti apa Matsuzou membesarkanmu."

"Terima kasih Pa... maksudku, Bapa." Osomatsu tersenyum mendengar persetujuan dari Kamimatsu namun senyumnya segera menghilang saat Karamatsu keluar dari ruangan sambil membanting pintu. Osomatsu memang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Karamatsu, namun entah kenapa Osomatsu merasa sedih saat Karamatsu menolaknya. Ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan Osomatsu.

"Jangan bersedih, anakku." ujar Kamimatsu membuat Osomatsu menoleh ke arahnya. "Karamatsu adalah anak yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab. Ia hanya kecewa karena ia sudah menantikan ayahnya datang menjemputnya namun ternyata hanya kau yang datang."

"Tapi aku membawa ibu, Bapa. Kenapa ia tidak mengakui ibunya sendiri?"

"Karena kalian berasal dari Desa Hedge, desa yang terkenal akan kutukan Dewanya. Tidak semua orang dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang sudah meninggal akan tumbuh kembali menjadi tumbuhan. Desa Azure percaya jika orang sudah meninggal, maka ia akan kembali ke Tuhan bukan tumbuh kembali menjadi tumbuhan. Wajar sahja Karamatsu tidak terima jika ibunya tidak kembali ke Tuhan dan tumbuh kembali menjadi tumbuhan."

Osomatsu hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Kamimatsu. Ia sudah tahu bahwa penduduk di luar desanya menganggap penghuni desanya adalah orang gila karena kepercayaan mereka, namun sedih rasanya jika adiknya sendiri yang menganggapnya gila. "Apakah adik-adikku yang lainnya juga akan menganggap aku gila?"

"Kau akan menemukan jawabannya saat kau bertemu dengan mereka. Sekarang, aku akan memperlihatkan kamarmu selama seminggu nanti."

"Terima kasih Bapa sudah mau menerimaku."

"Panggil saja aku paman. Kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu."

" _Apa yang kau lakukan minggu ini, Karamatsu?"_

" _Akan ada perayaan hari ayah di Desa, Ayah. Aku akan melakukan pertunjukan di atas panggung nantinya." Jawab Karamatsu kecil dengan semangat._

" _Oh, apa yang akan kau perlihatkan kepada orang-orang?"_

" _Aku akan bernyanyi untuk ayah! Aku akan menyanyikan lagu kesukaan ayah!"_

" _Terima kasih Karamatsu. Ayah sayang kepadamu. Jangan lupa minta Bapa merekammu ya jadi saat Ayah menjemputmu, kita bisa menontonnya kembali bersama!"_

" _Baik ayah! Lalu..." Karamatsu melanjutkan kembali ceritanya dengan nada yang semangat._

Suara nyanyian keluar dari arah tv yang menyala di dalam kamar yang gelap. Tak jauh dari depan tv, Karamatsu sedang duduk dan menonton dirinya sendiri saat masih kecil. Tak terasa Karamatsu mengeluarkan air mata saat melihat dirinya bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat. "Pembohong." ujarnya pelan lalu mematikan tvnya.

 **Arisa adalah muslim namun** _ **priest!**_ **Karamatsu sanggat menggoda sehingga Arisa tidak tahan untuk menulisnya. Dikarenakan Arisa muslim, Arisa harus bertanya-tanya terlebih dahulu mengenai seputar kehidupan di Gereja kepada teman-teman Arisa yang non muslim. Jika kalian non muslim dan menemukan kesalahan dalam cerita ini, jangan sungkan untuk memberi tahu Arisa. Nantinya Osomatsu akan mengunjungi beberapa desa atau kota, jika kalian punya saran untuk nama desa atau kota yang akan dikunjungi Osomatsu, kirim pesana saja ke Arisa.**


End file.
